Notre Drame Romantique
by Moona Neko
Summary: " Nous ne devrions jamais attendre que ceux que nous aimons soient en danger de mort pour leur avouer nos véritables sentiments " - Ou comment un terrible évènement a poussé Kuroko à réfléchir quant à ses sentiments envers Aomine ...
1. Prologue

**»****Auteur :** Moona-sama

**»****Anime/Manga** : Kuroko no Basket

**»****Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing**: Aomine x Kuroko

**»****Note :** Oui oui je sais, je devais continuer la rédaction de mon OS AoKaga ainsi que le nouveau chapitre de l'Arôme du Désir mais j'ai soudain eu l'idée et je me suis dis que je devais absolument l'écrire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse :D Cette fiction sera donc du AoKuro ( j'en connais qui vont être contentes :D ) à l'époque de Teiko – j'aime de plus en plus écrire sur cette période. Je pense que cette fiction n'excédera pas trois chapitres ( prologue non comprit ), au pire peut-être quatre, mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. J'espère en tout cas que ça plaira !

* * *

**.o0 Prélude 0o.**

La journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. En fait, si, il comprenait, mais n'arrivait pas à accepter la vérité. C'était arrivé si vite…Il n'avait pas pu prévoir qu'une telle chose aurait pu passer…

**oOoOoOo**

_« Bip bip bip … »_

La main de Kuroko s'abattit sur le réveil, mettant un terme à son agaçante sonnerie. Il se hâta de ramener son bras sur sa couette, profitant des derniers instants de tranquillité. Son lit était trop confortable et ses draps trop chaud pour qu'il puisse les quitter si vite. Après tout, il n'était pas pressé. Son réveil affichait 6 : 30 et les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8 : 25 ce jour-là. Il pouvait bien se permettre de traîner un peu.

Cependant, alors que le turquoise allait de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil, son portable vibra. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit le clapet. Un message de Aomine. Tetsuya re-vérifia l'heure. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien 6 : 41 et Aomine Daiki lui envoyait un texto, alors qu'en temps normal il devait sonner à plusieurs reprises chez lui avant que sa lumière ne daigne quitter son lit.

« Yo. Tu dors ? »

Question stupide. Néanmoins, l'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres du turquoise. Il se hâta de répondre à son coéquipier.

« Oui. »

La réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre.

« Dommage, maintenant non. »

« Tu es bien matinal. »

« Plus fatigué. Puis j'avais la dalle. »

« Mange alors. »

« Ca cuit. »

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« P'tit déj british, ça fait un moment que j'en rêvais. »

« D'accord. »

« Dis moi tout de suite si ma vie t'intéresse pas. »

« J'ai pas dis ça. »

« Mouai. Bref, on se rejoint d'vant chez la vieille à sept heure trente comme d'hab ? »

« Nous ne commençons qu'à huit et demi ce matin Aomine-kun, il y a une réunion du personnel. »

« Aaaah merde j'avais complètement zappé ! J'aurais pu dormir plus longtemps, la loose. »

« Tu peux toujours te rendormir. »

« Trop tard j'me suis douché et fringué. Et si j'me rendors maintenant j'me lève pas avant midi. »

Ca n'étonnait pas du tout Tetsuya. Après le basket, la chose que son camarade devait le plus aimer était sans aucun doute le sommeil. Il pouvait passer une après-midi entière à dormir sans que cela ne perturbe ensuite ses nuits. Les seuls moments où ce grand dadais n'était pas fatigué, c'était lors des entraînements de basket. Et de toute façon, il était dangereux de piquer du nez pendant les séances mener par Akashi. Aomine n'était pas une personne suicidaire, après tout.

« On se rejoint à quelle heure alors ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tetsuya avait oublié de répondre. La vibration de son portable l'ayant brusquement ramené à la réalité, il se hâta de taper sa réponse.

« A huit heure, au même endroit. »

« Ok. A tout' ! »

Kuroko referma son portable et le laissa tomber sur la couette, sur son ventre. Il était trop tard pour se recoucher maintenant. Néanmoins, il n'était pas en colère envers le responsable de son impossibilité à se rendormir. Le turquoise aimait beaucoup recevoir des texto de sa lumière. Ca lui prouvait que ce dernier pensait à lui. Et quelque part, cette attention lui donnait chaud au cœur.

Le passeur de l'équipe de Teiko se résolu finalement à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps. Ses cheveux bleus en bataille ne l'inquiétant pas outre mesure, il refit son lit et ouvrit ses volets. La fraîcheur de l'automne vint caresser ses joues, et il referma rapidement la fenêtre avant de prendre froid. Il sorti son uniforme de sa penderie et rejoignit la salle de bain, profitant du calme dans lequel sa maison était encore plongée.

Sa famille ne se composait que de quatre membre : son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur et lui-même. Ses parents ayant tout deux un travail nécessitant beaucoup de temps, c'est souvent quand sa sœur, Sachiko, et lui sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Mais Kuroko s'était habitué à cette façon de vivre et n'en tenait plus rigueur depuis longtemps. De toute façon, les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, et ce n'est pas à lui de les changer. Sachiko et lui s'étaient donc réparti les tâches ménagères, étant devenu très rapidement des enfants débrouillards.

Tetsuya pénétra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla. Il se doucha rapidement, revêtit son uniforme et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il rejoignit ensuite la cuisine et constata qu'il était de corvée de petit déjeuner ce matin-là. Le turquoise concocta un petit quelque chose, rien de bien fabuleux mais assez équilibré et assez conséquent pour tenir son estomac au calme jusqu'à midi. Laissant sa part à Sachiko, il englouti la sienne, alla se brosser les dents, puis s'installa sur le canapé pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir. Sortant _Roméo & Juliette_ de Shakespeare de son sac de cours, il continua sa lecture là où il s'en était arrêté. L'acte V scène III, au moment où Juliette s'éveille.

« Juliette – Ô frère, mon réconfort ! Dites-moi où est mon seigneur, je me souviens très bien du lieu où je devais être, et où je sais…Où es mon Roméo ?

Frère Laurent – J'entends du bruit, madame. Quittons ces lieux de mort et d'infection, de sommeils qu'honnit la nature. Un pouvoir contre quoi nous ne pouvons rien a déjoué nos plans. Venez, viens, viens ma fille, ton mari est là, contre toi. Roméo est mort et Paris l'est aussi. Viens, je te trouverai une communauté de saintes nonnes. Ne me questionne pas, car le guet approche. Viens, viens chère Juliette. Je n'ose pas rester plus.

Juliette – Va, sors d'ici. Je ne partirai pas.

_Il sort_

Qu'est ceci ? Une coupe, serrée entre les doigts de mon fidèle amour ! C'est le poison, je vois, qui l'a fait mourir si prématurément. Tu as tout bu, avare, tu ne m'as pas laissé une goutte amie pour m'aider à venir auprès de toi ? Mais je te baiserai les lèvres. Il se peut bien qu'elles soient humectées s'assez de poison encore pour que je puisse mourir dans ce cordial.

_Elle l'embrasse._

Que tes lèvres sont chaudes ! »

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus de l'aquarium. Huit heure moins dix. Il est l'heure d'y aller. Il rangea son livre de son sac et vérifia si le bibelot de faux verre en forme de chien que Sachiko lui avait offert y pendait encore. Rassuré, il quitta son domicile en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller sa cadette.

Entre sa maison et celle « de la vieille » comme disait Aomine, il y avait un peu plus de cinq minutes. A cette heure-ci, le quartier était déjà actif. Les enfants quittaient la maison, chargés de leur gros cartable. Ils se racontaient leur soirée en riant, ignorant le collégien qui marchait à leur côté. Tetsuya avançait à une allure ni lente ni rapide, n'étant pas réellement pressé.

Il arriva cependant au point de rendez-vous trois minutes plus tôt. Connaissant la ponctualité légendaire de sa lumière, le turquoise s'installa sur le banc et démarra un petit jeu sur son portable afin de passer le temps. Daiki se pointa à huit heure quatre, soit sept minutes après son compère. Ce dernier avait, durant ce laps de temps, battu son record au Bubbles Bopper de son téléphone.

- Yo.

- Rebonjour Aomine-kun. Tu es en retard.

- Ouais j'sais, mais j'arrivais pas à retrouver mes clés. On y va ?

Le plus petit hocha la tête et le duo prit la route du collège. Tout comme les enfants de son quartier, Aomine se mit à raconter sa soirée à son ombre. Il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer au basket sur le petit terrain en face de son appartement car, en citant ses mots, « des tafioles ont prétendus ne pas pouvoir jouer avec lui parce qu'ils étaient trop nombreux ». Kuroko l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, habitué au manque de politesse du bronzé.

- Et toi, tu as fais quoi hier soir ?

- J'ai fais mes devoirs, mis la table, fais la vaisselle et sorti le chien des voisins.

- Tu t'occupes encore de ce vieux clebs tout rabougri ? J'me demande comment il fait pour aligner deux pas tellement c'machin est âgé. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour gagner de l'argent !

- Je t'avais déjà dis que je ne faisais pas cela pour l'argent mais simplement pour aider mes voisins. Ils ont toujours été gentils avec moi et c'est normal que je leur rende service. D'ailleurs, je refuse toujours l'argent qu'ils veulent me donner mais ils finissent toujours par me forcer à le prendre. Et puis ne soit pas vulgaire avec Héraclès. Il est certes en fin de vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter ainsi.

- Ouais ouais.

Le détachement de sa lumière n'étonna pas Kuroko le moins du monde et ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence presque religieux. Ils débouchèrent alors dans la grande rue, où les voitures défilaient à longueur de journée. Les collégiens s'arrêtèrent près du passage piéton, attendant que le petit bonhomme rouge passe au vert. Quand ce fut le cas, les piétons se ruèrent presque sur la route, pressés de rejoindre l'autre côté. Tetsuya reçut même un coup à l'épaule, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en formaliser, car il venait de prendre son ami dans la foule. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre le trottoir d'en face et fini par retrouver Aomine un peu à l'écart.

- Tu parles d'un bordel ! C'dangereux là d'dans, limite les gens nous écraserait pour passer.

Par réflexe, Kuroko glissa ses doigts vers sa petite babiole, sans parvenir à la trouver. Affolé, il baissa les yeux vers l'anneau d'où pendait son chien en verre et remarqua que ce dernier n'y était plus.

- T'as perdu quelque chose ? lui demanda Daiki.

- Oui, le petit chien en faux verre accroché à mon sac. C'est un cadeau de ma sœur, j'y tiens énormément.

Ce n'est pas ça, là-bas, sur le passage piéton ?

Le turquoise suivit des yeux la direction pointée par l'index d'Aomine et reconnut en effet sa petite babiole en plein milieu du passage piéton. Alors qu'il allait s'engager sur la route, la main de sa lumière se posa sur son torse pour l'arrêter.

- Tiens mon sac, j'y vais.

Il déposa sans douceur son sac près de son ombre et se rua sur le passage piéton.

Sans remarquer que le petit bonhomme vert était repassé au rouge.

La voiture bleue électrique ne pu ralentir. Le choc fut inévitable.

Tout se passa alors très vite. La foule s'agita, des cris résonnèrent de ci de là, et bientôt la sirène des pompiers s'ajouta à la cacophonie.

Tetsuya, paralysé, assistait à la scène, les yeux écarquillés. Autour de lui, l'agitation était palpable. Les gens le bousculaient, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le tirer de sa torpeur.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors que les pompiers chargeaient la civière dans leur camion.

* * *

Voilà donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction :D Wiii désolée je suis un peu cruelle avec Aomine ( mais c'une vengeance pour tout ceux qui font du mal à Kise niark ) mais c'est le but de l'histoire 8D J'ai relu vite-fait car je voulais absolument la poster ce soir ( enfin ce matin, il est, à leur où j'écris ceci, 02h08 o/ ).

Comme je le disais donc plus haut, je ne pense pas faire au delà de trois chapitres, prologue non comprit. Par contre j'ignore le rythme d'écriture car j'ai encore à finir la Partie 2 du Chapitre VI de l'Arôme du Désir ainsi que le OS AoKaga ( avec lequel j'ai du mal, je dois l'avouer ) donc voilà, c'est à voir ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette fiction sera lue car ça me gênerais un peu de l'écrire pour rien...Donc une review ou un message ça me fera vraiment plaisir *w*

Ouiiii Kuroko lit _Roméo & Juliette_ :D Non non ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas eu l'idée parce que j'écoutais la comédie musicale en même temps que j'écrivais ! Bon, j'avoue, c'est le cas, mais je veux essayer de mettre quelques passages de théâtre dans cette fiction ;D Je suis en L après tout 8D

Pour les curieux/curieuses, la citation dans le résumé vient des Chevaliers d'Émeraude, T.02 :)

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	2. Acte I

**.o0 Acte Premier 0o.**

Tous les matins, c'était la même rengaine. Lorsqu'il quittait son domicile, il prenait le petit chemin bordant le parc pour rejoindre ses amis tout près de la petite épicerie où Murasakibara achetait la plupart de ses friandises.

Cependant, ce matin-là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose d'horrible s'annonçait. C'est pour cela qu'il quitta sa maison un peu plus tôt et se montra prudent tout le long du chemin. Le fait seul d'apercevoir la tignasse turquoise de Kuroko aurait du le rassurer, mais c'était sans compter sur la sirène des pompiers qui lui striait les tympans. Quelque chose clochait.

Il eu à peine le temps de reconnaître son ami allongé sur la civière avant que les portes du véhicule ne se referment. Aussitôt, il se rua vers Kuroko qui, immobile, fixait l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, se tenait le camion. Il agrippa les bras du plus petit et le secoua pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Kurokocchi ! Hé ho Kurokocchi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Kurokocchiiiiii !

Mais malgré les appels du blond, Tetsuya restait complètement amorphe, les yeux dans le vide. Un horrible poids lui pesait sur le cœur...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ne supportant pas plus longtemps le poids du regard sanglant qui pesait sur lui, Kise baissa les yeux. Près de lui, Kuroko regardait ses pieds, enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. Son visage ravagé par le chagrin faisait pitié à voir et des sillons argentés brillaient sur ses joues, signe évident qu'il avait pleuré.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient silencieux, aggravant l'ambiance morbide. N'ayant pas réussi à tirer Tetsuya de sa torpeur, Kise avait du contacter Akashi. Il avait fallut une phrase de la part du rouge pour le faire réagir.

« _Suis-moi._ »

Et comme si la voix seule du capitaine de l'équipe suffisait à réactiver les sens du turquoise, ce dernier avait levé ses yeux brillant de larmes vers ses deux coéquipiers. La peine qu'ils avaient put lire au fond de son regard céruléen ne les avaient pas laissés insensibles. Bien sûr, il en avait plus pour ébranler Akashi, cependant il était bien conscient du lien entre le turquoise et sa lumière. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait ordonné de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Kise les avait suivis, tout aussi inquiet de l'état de l'Ace.

C'est pour cette raison que le trio se trouvait en ce moment dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La nervosité l'empêchant de rester en place, le blond faisait les cent pas devant les deux plus petits, assit sur les chaises bleues mises à leur disposition. Alors que le turquoise regardait ses pieds, le rouge suivait le copieur du regard.

- Ryouta assieds-toi, ordonna le capitaine.

Le blond obtempéra à contrecœur, s'installant à côté du passeur. L'attitude de ce dernier l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. C'était comme si le monde entier venait de s'écrouler autour de lui. Kise savait ce que représentait Aomine pour Kuroko et vice-versa, mais était néanmoins incapable de savoir à quel point.

Une infirmière se présenta alors devant le trio et Kuroko fut le premier sur ses pieds, attendant le verdict. La jeune femme fouilla dans ses feuilles avant de leur donner les résultats.

- Votre ami est un miraculé. Il a été éjecté à plusieurs mètres mais ne ressort qu'avec une fracture à la jambe gauche et une blessure derrière la tête. Il n'aura sûrement aucunes séquelles et ses signes vitaux sont stables. Il est en ce moment plongé dans le coma et nous ignorons quand il se réveillera.

Tetsuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son ami avait survécu. Mieux encore : il n'était pas en danger de mort. Il avait pourtant fait un magnifique vol plané ... Néanmoins, le fait que le bronzé soit dans le coma l'empêchait d'être totalement rassuré. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? Et s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie relié à une machine ? Et sa fracture à la jambe ? Etait-il possible qu'il ne puisse plus jamais jouer ? La vie de sa lumière tournait autour du basketball. S'il ne pouvait plus en faire, Tetsuya n'imaginait même pas à quel point la peine de Daiki sera lourde ...

- Vous voulez le voir ? demanda l'infirmière, sortant le turquoise de ses pensées.

Kise et Akashi déclinèrent la proposition, jugeant que Kuroko devait passer un moment seul avec sa lumière. Le turquoise fut donc le seul à accepter et suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à la chambre où avait été installé Aomine.

La vue seule de sa lumière branchée à des machines, la jambe et la tête enroulées dans des bandages, serra le cœur de Tetsuya dans un étau. Il se sentait tellement responsable de l'état de son coéquipier. Comme lui avait dit l'infirmière, le blessé était plongé dans le coma. Une perfusion était plantée dans son bras droit mais le turquoise tenta de l'ignorer. Il tira une chaise près du lit et, une boule au ventre, observa le visage éraflé de sa lumière. Aucun doute de toutes ces marques finiront par disparaître, mais le simple fait qu'elles soient présentes prouvait l'accident.

Cependant, l'infirmière avait raison. Aomine était un miraculé. Il avait été percuté par une voiture et éjecté à plusieurs mètres et il en ressortait en un seul morceau. Son coéquipier était une vraie force de la nature. Le turquoise passa sa main dans ses cheveux foncés. Il espérait qu'il ne garde aucune séquelle de son accident. Il rêvait déjà de le revoir ballon en main, narguant Kise en marquant un magnifique panier ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Dans les jours qui précédèrent l'accident, Kuroko passa le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital pour veiller sa lumière. Il avait récemment apprit que les parents de ce dernier avaient été averti de la situation de leur fils mais qu'ils avaient refusés d'écourter leur voyage pour lui rendre visite. Cela avait mit le turquoise dans une colère froide. Comment des parents dignes de ce nom pouvaient ignorer ainsi leur fils ?! Daiki avait été victime d'un accident, il était dans le coma, mais cela ne semblait pas les inquiéter plus que ça. Si Kise ne l'avait pas calmé, le passeur aurait fait une véritable scène au beau milieu de l'hôpital.

Depuis que leur Ace était hospitalisé, la Génération des Miracles avait nettement remarqué le changement de caractère chez le plus petit. Lui qui d'habitude était si calme et posé s'énervait dès qu'on le caressait à rebrousse poil. Un petit événement mineur qui autrefois ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid pouvait désormais le mettre dans une colère froide. Ses coéquipiers faisaient désormais bien attention quand ils lui parlaient.

Akashi, justement, n'appréciait guère les réactions du turquoise. Ce dernier commençait à manquer de plus en plus les entraînements, filant à l'hôpital tout de suite à la fin des cours. Le capitaine comprenait les sentiments de Tetsuya, mais ce n'était pour lui pas une raison pour devenir négligeant. Il essaya plus d'une fois de mettre les points sur les i, mais parler à un sourd aurait donné le même résultat. Kuroko se fichait pas mal des remontrances du rouge. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était d'être au près de sa lumière. Et cela le mena jusqu'à ce questionner lui-même sur ses sentiments envers l'Ace.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les soirs à la même heure, Kuroko était assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de sa lumière. Daiki ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et cela inquiétait beaucoup le passeur. Les médecins ne pouvaient-ils donc le sortir de son coma ? N'y connaissant rien en médecine, le turquoise rageait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter à Aomine, c'était un peu de compagnie. Quand l'heure des visites touchaient à sa fin, les infirmières devaient toujours forcer le passeur à quitter la chambre. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cet adolescent était dans un tel état, mais même si cela les touchaient, elles ne pouvaient pas lui permettre de rester avec le convalescent.

Alors quand venait le moment pour Kuroko de quitter l'hôpital, il ressentait toujours cet horrible sentiment. Celui d'abandon. Comme s'il ne devait pas partir, qu'il ne devait pas laisser sa lumière seule dans l'hôpital. Malheureusement, ne faisant pas parti de la famille du bronzé, il n'avait pas le droit de demeurer avec lui. Il était obligé de l'abandonner dans ce lieu morbide qu'il commençait à terriblement haïr ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tetsuya, ça ne peut plus durer.

Le turquoise plongea son regard céruléen dans celui ensanglanté de son capitaine. Les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, Akashi faisait face à un Kuroko qui s'apprêtait à s'éclipser, loupant encore l'entraînement quotidien.

- La présence aux entraînements est obligatoire, continua le rouge.

- Que je sois là ou pas ne fera aucune différence.

- Je ne te demande pas d'argumenter. Je te demande d'obéir.

Le combat oculaire qu'ils menèrent par la suite dura plus de cinq minutes, durant lesquels ils se contentèrent de se toiser durement, l'un ne supportant pas l'insistance de l'autre. Poussant un léger soupire, Kuroko finit par détourner le regard.

Akashi avait gagné. Il le suivit donc à contrecœur au gymnase.

Néanmoins, le turquoise eut un pincement au cœur en attrapant un ballon ayant roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Il manquait dans le bâtiment la présence à laquelle il était habitué et qui lui manquait énormément. Il jeta un regard en direction de Kise qui, dans un geste presque lassé, dribblait sur place, comme s'il espérait qu'une main espiègle vienne lui voler le ballon. De son côté, Midorima marquait ses éternels paniers à trois points mais semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Quant à Murasakibara, il jouait avec l'emballage de la sucrerie qu'il ne semblait plus avoir goût à engloutir. L'ambiance qui pesait dans le gymnase n'était réellement pas la même sans l'Ace.

Il était arrivé qu'Aomine ne puisse participer aux entraînements pour x raisons, mais tous savaient qu'il répondrait à coup sûr présent le jour d'après. Cette fois-ci, chacun étaient conscients qu'il ne réapparaîtrait pas du jour au lendemain, qu'après son réveil il devait encore se rétablir et attendre avant de pouvoir rejouer de nouveau. Cette seule perspective semblait plonger chacun des basketteurs dans une morosité bien triste à voir.

L'entraînement sembla durer une éternité pour Kuroko qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rejoindre sa lumière à l'hôpital. Cela faisait exactement vingt-deux heures, trente sept minutes et quarante cinq secondes qu'il n'avait pas vu le convalescent. Le sentiment de solitude pesait sur son cœur en était presque douloureux. Il ne voulait pas rester dans ce gymnase au milieu de ses coéquipiers. Il voulait être au chevet de Daiki et prier pour qu'il se réveille. Plus que jamais, le turquoise sentait à quel point le bronzé était important pour lui.

Quand enfin Akashi les relâcha, Kuroko fut le premier sous la douche. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : foncer vers l'hôpital avant la fin des visites. Sans prendre le temps de sécher sa chevelure turquoise, le passeur se rhabilla et quitta le collège en prenant à peine le temps de saluer ses camarades. Malgré l'entraînement, il trouva encore la force de courir jusqu'au bâtiment qu'il commençait à connaître comme sa poche. Il savait exactement comment rejoindre Daiki. En rentrant, il devait prendre le premier escalier à gauche, monter deux étages, prendre le couloir de droite et pénétrer dans la troisième chambre à droite avant l'ascenseur réservé au personnel.

Comme toujours, le turquoise retrouva sa lumière allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, branchée à ses machines, à sa perfusion. Une fois de plus, les espérances de Kuroko s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes. Aomine ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. S'approchant du pied du lit, le passeur observa les derniers rapports médicaux. Néanmoins, les termes utilisés par les médecins lui étaient inconnus. Il ne comprit donc rien à la situation du convalescent.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le magnifique bouquet de fleurs sur le meuble près du lit. Arquant un sourcil, Tetsuya s'en approcha. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Momoi sur la petite carte accompagnant la composition florale. Aucun doute que la rose devait également se faire beaucoup de soucis pour son ami d'enfance. Le turquoise trouvait néanmoins étrange de ne jamais l'avoir croisé dans l'hôpital. Peut-être ne venait-elle pas aux mêmes heures de lui ... Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Kuroko remarqua quelque chose qui lui serra le cœur. Ses coéquipiers ne venaient jamais rendre visite à leur Ace. A aucun moment il n'avait vu un seul d'entre eux auprès du bronzé. N'avaient-ils donc aucune considération pour le blessé ? Il était bien conscient qu'ils ne formaient pas l'équipe parfaitement unie, mais tout de même ... Une simple visite prouverait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour le bronzé.

Pour refouler la colère qui menaçait d'éclater, Kuroko s'installa sur son habituelle chaise près du lit. L'énervement laissa sa place à la peine qui s'inscrivit sur le visage normalement si inexpressif du turquoise. Il ne comprenait pas les tourments de son cœur. Sa vie était devenue tellement fade depuis que sa lumière l'avait déserté. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'attendre pour partir au collège le matin, plus personne pour voler un peu de nourriture dans son bentô à midi, plus personne pour l'insulter lorsqu'il trouvait une pièce par terre, plus personne pour manger une glace devant le konbini ... La présence d'Aomine à ses côtés lui manquait horriblement. Comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose de vitale, dont il avait immanquablement besoin. Un vide s'était creusé dans sa vie depuis l'accident.

En prenant doucement la main de Daiki dans la sienne, Tetsuya commença à réaliser l'importance de l'Ace pour lui. Il était conscient qu'il n'était plus le même depuis ce jour maudit. Sa petite sœur lui avait avoué avoir vu de terribles changements en lui, et que cela l'effrayait. S'il arrivait même à terrifier Sachiko, alors sa situation était réellement pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était presque difficile à croire qu'il ait autant changé à cause de cet accident. Ou alors, il tenait plus à Aomine qu'il ne voulait l'avouer...Après tout, il n'agirait pas de cette façon si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne ressentirait pas ce grand vide en lui depuis l'accident. Il ne se sentirait pas obligé de venir chaque jour à son chevet. Il ne serait même pas en train de se poser ce genre de question ...

Le turquoise se prit la tête dans les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il sentait même poindre une migraine. Il se posait trop de question, il ne parvenait pas à trouver un juste équilibre aux sentiments qui le submergeait. Mais, après tout, Gustave Le Bon ne disait-il pas que « _dès qu'un sentiment s'exagère, la faculté de raisonner disparaît_ » ? Etait-ce à cause des remous de son cœur qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état ? Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il ressente plus que de l'amitié pour Aomine ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait que c'était effectivement le cas. L'Ace occupait ses pensées à longueur de journée, et ce même avant son accident. Quand il recevait un sms de sa part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quand il le voyait arrivé le matin, il ressentait toujours ce soulagement de savoir qu'il était là, avec lui, comme toujours.

Kuroko poussa un soupire. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il s'était complètement entiché du bronzé.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Kurokocchi, tu vas encore à l'hôpital ?

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face au blond qui s'approchait en trottinant.

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Tu pourras mettre ça sur sa table de chevet ? J'aurais aimé l'apporter moi-même mais j'ai un emploi du temps tellement chargé que je n'ai pas le temps ...

Kise lui tendit un chocolat en forme de ballon de basket joliment emballé. L'attention réchauffa le cœur du turquoise qui accepta avec joie de l'apporter à l'hôpital. Son ami le remercia avec un sourire et le salua en rejoignant la voiture qui l'attendait devant les grilles du collège.

Tenant presque religieusement le cadeau dans ses mains, le turquoise prit le chemin de l'hôpital. Ses jambes le guidait désormais presque naturellement jusqu'à la bâtisse où était hospitalisée sa lumière. La secrétaire de l'accueil lui adressa même un petit signe de tête, habituée à le voir venir tout les soirs à la même heure. Kuroko lui rendit son salut et rejoignit la chambre cent trente sept. Une infirmière, qui était en train de refaire les bandages du convalescent, lui fit le rapport des derniers soins apportés au bronzé. Les médecins avaient parfaitement fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Seul le réveil du blessé permettrait de passer l'étape supérieure des soins. Avant de quitter la chambre, elle donna un petit conseil au visiteur :

- Tu devrais lui parler. On dit que les personnes dans le coma attendent tout ce qu'on leur dit ... Ca pourrait peut-être l'encourager à se réveiller.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparue derrière la porte. Tetsuya déposa le cadeau de Kise près du bouquet de Momoi et s'installa sur sa chaise. Lui parler ? Pourquoi pas ... Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Prenant la main d'Aomine dans la sienne, Kuroko décida de vider son cœur.

- Si tu savais à quel point je me sens seul ... Sans toi, rien n'est pareil. Pourquoi diable es-tu allé chercher ce bibelot sur la route, sans vérifier le feu ? Tu es vraiment trop impatient ... Et le fait que tu aies fait ça pour moi, ça me rends tellement coupable. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais s'il te plait, réveille-toi. Je ne supporte plus de te voir sur ce lit d'hôpital, j'en peux plus de voir ces machines auxquelles tu es relié. Si tu as pu t'en sortir avec si peu de blessures après un tel accident, tu dois te réveiller. Tu es une force de la nature, tu ne peux pas de quitter comme ça. Me quitter maintenant. Tu m'as promis un duel, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faillir à ta promesse. Tu dois te réveiller. Pour guérir ... Pour moi.

Et il lui parla comme ça pendant plus d'une heure. Il lui avoua à quel point il avait l'impression que sa vie était devenue fade depuis l'accident, à quel point il se languissait de sa présence, à quel point il haïssait cet hôpital. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le passeur manquait horriblement de sommeil ces derniers temps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'assoupit en tenant la main de sa lumière, sa tête posée sur le matelas immaculé de l'hôpital.

Une légère pression sur sa main le tira de son sommeil. En relevant doucement la tête, il observa la peau matte qui contrastait avec la pâleur de la sienne. Et que l'étreinte ne s'était pas relâchée.

Par réflexe, il tourna la tête en direction du visage de sa lumière.

Cette dernière plongea alors son regard bleu roi dans celui céruléen de son ombre.

Le cœur de Kuroko rata un battement.

- Tetsu ...

* * *

& oui voilà ENFIN la suite ! :D Je sais, elle a mit longtemps à arriver, mais je voulais finir l'Arôme du Désir pour me consacrer à celle-ci ^^ De plus, je l'écrirais en simultané avec Les Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard, mon nouveau projet.

J'ai été agréablement surprise que cette fiction soit si vite reviewée ( nouveau verbe o/ ) ! Surtout que bon, j'ai fais volé Aomine quoi !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :D Bon, il est quasiment impossible qu'après un accident de cet envergure qu'il ne ressorte qu'avec une jambe cassée mais si je l'abîmais plus j'crois bien que j'allais passer sous le grill du fan club d'Aomine et je tiens à ma vie :O Après j'fais pas médecine donc les rapports médicaux ne se présentent peut-être pas de cette façon ... Bon après c'est une fiction hein donc j'peux me permettre des petites libertés, non ? :3

En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plus autant que le prologue et que vous continuerez à me lire (coeur).

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	3. Acte II

**.o0 Acte Deuxième 0o.**

Noir. Partout autour de lui, tout n'était que ténèbres. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il espérait qu'en rouvrant les paupières, la lumière réapparaîtrait. Bien en vain, évidemment. C'était comme s'il était plongé dans les ombres et qu'il lui était impossible de retrouver la clarté du jour. S'ajoutait à ces ténèbres un silence pesant, horrible, presque diabolique. Il était perdu au milieu de rien. Ou de tout. Il l'ignorait ...

La solitude lui pesait, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul de toute sa vie. On l'aurait enfermé dans une cage de fer que le sort n'aurait pas été pire. Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Combien de temps restera-t-il encore dans ce monde de ténèbres ? Viendra-t-on le chercher un jour ? Pourquoi entendait-il seulement les battements terriblement calmes de son cœur ? Ne devait-il pas être effrayé de se retrouver ici ... ?

Le temps passait, indéfinissable. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Un an, une seconde ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il s'était accoutumé aux ténèbres, mais continuait à les trouver effrayantes, repoussantes, quand bien même il nageait en plein dedans.

Un puis, un jour, une voix. Douce, calme, familière. Mais tellement triste ... Il n'avait qu'une envie : entendre cette voix, encore et encore. Mais la tristesse en moins. Elle l'appelait. Lui demandait de revenir. Mais comment faire ... ? Il ignorait où il était, s'il était seulement possible de s'enfuir. Et soudain, une lumière. Douce, agréable, chaleureuse. Et la voix ... C'était elle. Elle l'appelait. Il devait le rejoindre ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tetsu ...

Le cœur de Kuroko fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les yeux bleus roi de son ami étaient plantés dans les siens, et il sentait ce regard l'embraser de l'intérieur. Il s'était réveillé ...

- Aomine-kun ...

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il commença à pleurer silencieusement, des larmes de soulagement roulant le long de ses joues pâles. Enfin, l'enfer était terminé. Daiki était de nouveau parmi eux, de nouveau à ses côtés. Il serra la main de son ami dans la sienne, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de tomber à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Cette fois-ci, il serait là. Il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Libérant sa main, Aomine vint caresser la joue de son ombre, effaçant les larmes qui y coulaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer devant lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer tout court, même. Il était là, maintenant.

- Tetsu ... Que s'est-il passé ?

Le turquoise baissa les yeux. Il se sentait tellement coupable de cet accident qu'en parler lui donnait mal au cœur. Il senti sa lumière serrer sa main, comme pour l'encourager. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le turquoise lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé...

Il n'omit aucun détail. Son bibelot au milieu du passage piéton, la voiture aux couleurs criardes, le choc, le brouhaha de la foule, la cacophonie des pompiers, la civière disparaissant dans le camion ... Puis l'agitation de Kise, le calme troublant d'Akashi, son propre malaise. Le diagnostic des médecins, puis la longue attente à son chevet. Il avoua même son dépérissement, son désintérêt pour les entrainements, pour tout, et à quel point tout paraissait fade sans lui. Bien que touché par ces aveux, Aomine parvint à garder un visage impassible afin de ne pas plus torturer son ombre.

- Je me suis senti tellement inutile, se lamenta le turquoise au bord des larmes.

Vraiment pas habitué à voir son ami dans un tel état, Daiki se sentait lui-même très mal à l'aise. Bien décidé à détendre l'atmosphère, il desserra lentement la main qu'il avait refusé d'ouvrir depuis l'accident. Avec un petit sourire, il tendit le petit chien en faux verre à Tetsuya qui se dérida, attrapant religieusement la petite babiole ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ayant apprit le réveil de leur patient, les infirmières se hâtèrent de le rejoindre, forçant Kuroko à le quitter le temps des examens. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps auprès de sa lumière, mais les médecins l'avait littéralement mit dehors. L'adolescent dut donc se résoudre à quitter l'hôpital, quand bien même il n'en avait aucunement l'envi. C'est donc à pas lents qu'il regagna sa maison.

- Nii-san, bienvenue à la maison.

Sachiko se tenait à l'entrée, habillée de son uniforme beige et blanc. Ses cheveux tout aussi bleus que ceux de son aîné était coiffés en deux adorables petites couettes de chaque côté de sa tête. Son sourire accueillant était contagieux, car Tetsuya le lui rendit, un peu plus discret cependant. Il troqua ses chaussures contre ses pantoufles et rejoignit sa cadette dans la cuisine. Leurs parents n'étaient pas là, encore en quelconque déplacement. Une bonne odeur de nourriture embaumait le salon, réveillant l'estomac du plus vieux.

- Nii-san, tu peux m'aider avec mes devoirs ? lui demanda Sachiko.

- Bien sûr, dès qu'on aura mangé.

La fillette afficha une mine réjouie et retourna derrière les fourneaux, en véritable cordon bleu qu'elle était. En attendant que le repas soit prêt, Kuroko s'en alla prendre sa douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles noués par le stresse des derniers jours. Aomine s'était réveillé, alors tout ira pour le mieux désormais. La vie allait reprendre son cours normal et tout reviendra comme avant ...

Une fois hors de la douche, il se sécha et enfila des vêtements plus adéquats à son environnement. La bonne odeur des petits plats de Sachiko lui donnait l'eau à la bouche et il avait hâte de s'en délecter. Alors que la cadette achevait le repas, Tetsuya mit la table, et Sachiko nota tout de suite le changement d'humeur chez son grand-frère. Il était triste et froid ces derniers jours, et s'était même montré très désagréable avec elle à cause d'une broutille, alors qu'il n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre elle de toute sa vie. Elle était donc ravie de le voir de bonne humeur.

- Aomine-san s'est réveillé ?

Kuroko leva ses yeux vers sa jeune sœur qui déposait les plats sur la table. Son regard céruléen était insistant, signe qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se défiler. S'asseyant à sa place, le turquoise afficha un petit sourire.

- Oui, cette après-midi.

- Il va bien ? s'enquit la jeunette.

- Il va subir encore quelques examens pour le confirmer, mais il avait l'air d'aller bien, oui.

- Tant mieux ! Je n'aime pas voir nii-san triste.

Elle s'installa en face de son aîné et lui souhaita bon appétit. C'est donc avec joie que Tetsuya se régala de l'omelette si délicieuse de sa jeune sœur et de son yakiniku. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'estomac bien plat – c'est-à-dire rapidement pour Kuroko et son appétit d'oiseau – que les deux adolescents reposèrent leurs baguettes, l'aîné remerciant la cadette pour ce délicieux repas. Toute contente, Sachiko lui offrit un magnifique sourire et commença à débarrasser, aussitôt épaulée par son frère.

Une fois la table débarrassée et nettoyée, Tetsuya aida sa sœur dans ses devoirs, appréciant tout autant qu'elle ce petit moment d'intimité fraternel qu'ils aimaient tant partager. Même s'ils vivaient sous le même toit et qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls, ils étaient rarement l'un avec l'autre. Kuroko à cause du club de basketball, Sachiko à cause du club d'art, car la fillette était une dessinatrice très douée qui aspirait au métier de mangaka. Elle adorait d'ailleurs prendre son frère et ses amis comme modèle pour ses personnages.

Les devoirs de la plus jeune bouclés, ils restèrent un petit moment sur le canapé à regarder la télévision puis regagnèrent leur chambre respective. Alors que Sachiko étalait les planches de sa nouvelle histoire devant elle, son aîné déballait ses devoirs ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La soirée s'était déroulée le plus normalement du monde, et pourtant la fillette avait bien senti à quel point son aîné semblait serein ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Cependant, Sachiko ne fut pas la seule à voir à quel point son frère avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. En arrivant dans le gymnase le lendemain du réveil d'Aomine, le regard de Kuroko brillait de nouveau de cette détermination que tous ses coéquipiers appréciaient. C'est donc sans avoir peur de se faire rabrouer sévèrement que Kise vint lui proposer un échauffement commun. Le plus petit accepta sans problème, ravissant le blond.

L'entraînement du jour se passa divinement bien et chaque joueur témoigna avoir passé un bon moment, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'accident d'Aomine. L'absence de la lumière avait terni l'ombre qui avait complètement figé la bonne humeur de l'équipe. Et si Kuroko semblait si serein ce jour-là, ce n'était que pour une seule raison : Daiki s'était réveillé de son coma. Chaque Miracle y avait pensé, mais personne n'avait osé le demander à Tetsuya. Ils avaient peur de se cogner à un rideau de fer si jamais ils s'étaient trompés. Néanmoins, la question titillait la langue que chacun d'entre eux.

Ce fut cependant Akashi qui prit les devants :

- Tetsuya, Daiki s'est réveillé ?

L'interpellé éloigna le goulot de sa bouteille de ses lèvres, déposant sur son capitaine un regard vide du moindre sentiment. Pendant quelques secondes, le rouge pensa avoir assassiné les derniers instants de bonne humeur de son coéquipier. Mais, à la surprise de tous, un sourire comme il n'avait jamais esquissé apparut sur les lèvres du joueur fantôme.

- Oui, hier.

Le soupire rassuré de Kise n'échappa à personne, et Kuroko se surprit même à laisser échapper un petit rire. La bonne humeur du turquoise étant contagieuse, tous les Miracles étirèrent un sourire plus ou moins grand, chacun étant heureux de retrouver leur bon vieux Kuroko.

Ce dernier répondit calmement aux différentes questions de ses coéquipiers sur l'état de leur Ace, bien qu'il ne puisse pas fournir de réponses sûres parce qu'il n'était pas retourné à l'hôpital depuis le réveil de sa lumière. Il comptait d'ailleurs s'y rendre dès que Seijuro les aura libérés. Sur ces mots, le lycéen au regard hétérochrome déclara la séance terminée et envoya ses camarades dans les vestiaires, recrutant tout de même Midorima pour l'aider dans le rangement.

Kuroko se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires, sur les talons de Kise. Il prit une douche rapide et revêtit son uniforme en prenant cette fois-ci le temps de sécher ses cheveux. Le temps se rafraîchissait et il n'avait aucune envi de tomber malade, au lieu de quoi on ne le laisserait pas rentrer dans la chambre de sa lumière. Cette dernière serait même capable de le rabrouer en le voyant arriver encore trempé.

C'est sous les salutations chaleureuses de ses coéquipiers qu'il quitta l'enceinte du collège, répondant par le positif le projet de les rejoindre les lendemains soirs pour manger une bonne glace près du konbini afin de fêter le réveil de Daiki. Même si Tetsuya voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec le convalescent, il ne voulait plus négliger ses autres amis ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Tetsuya rendit fréquemment visite à Aomine, qui appréciait vraiment la compagnie de son ombre. Il disait vraiment s'ennuyer dans sa chambre, quand bien même la visite des infirmières rendait sa convalescence bien plus agréable. Ne préférant pas répondre à cette pique, le turquoise s'installa sur la chaise près du lit et feuilleta les derniers résultats des analyses. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose au charabia des médecins, à part que son ami ne garderait pas de séquelles de son accident et que sa blessure au crâne n'avait pas endommagé son cerveau. Les os de sa jambe se ressoudaient à leur rythme et les plaies s'étaient bien refermées. Bref, un bilan très positif qui soulagea quelque peu les épaules du turquoise du poids de la culpabilité.

- Oi, Tetsu ...

Le concerné abaissa le compte-rendu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Néanmoins, le bronzé brisa le lien oculaire, préférant diriger son regard bleu roi vers le plafond immaculé. Kuroko attendit patiemment que sa lumière daigne continuer.

- Quand j'étais dans le coma ... Je t'ai entendu.

Le rouge colora les joues du plus petit bien malgré lui. Puisqu'Aomine ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant son réveil, il avait pensé qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa complainte. Il n'avait donc pas honte de s'adresser à lui comme à l'accoutumé. Néanmoins, s'il l'avait entendu, alors Daiki connaissait désormais parfaitement les tourments de son cœur et à quel point il lui avait manqué pendant son long sommeil.

Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Cependant, le plus grand ne détourna pas les siens du plafond, comme s'il s'agissait lui de son interlocuteur, et non son ombre. Un ange passa, durant lequel chacun des deux bleus réfléchissaient à quoi dire pour ne pas se mettre d'avantage dans l'embarra. Ce fut finalement Daiki qui brisa le silence :

- J'aurais jamais cru que tout ça te mette dans un tel état ... Je suis désolé.

Le convalescent tourna alors la tête vers Tetsuya qui, lui, fuyait son regard. Ses pommettes légèrement colorée de rouge donnaient envi de les croquer comme des petites pêches. Et ses lèvres qui esquissaient cette petite moue embarrassée ... Kuroko était vraiment trop adorable.

- Tetsu ...

Répondant presque par réflexe à cet appel, le turquoise releva la tête. Il senti à peine la paume de son camarade se poser contre sa joue alors qu'il avançait son visage afin de prendre délicatement possession de ses lèvres. D'abord surprit, Tetsuya ne réagit pas. Néanmoins, sa lumière se fit de plus en plus insistante, demeurant plus longtemps contre sa bouche, taquinant ses lippes du bout de sa langue. Pas insensible à ses caresses buccales, le turquoise répondit timidement à sa lumière, frissonnant quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, avant de se mettre à danser un ballet humide. La main d'Aomine déserta la joue de son ombre pour la placer dans son dos, dans le but de rapprocher d'avantage cet être qu'il aimait tant. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus humide et entrecoupé de gémissements. Le bronzé entrouvrit les yeux, se régalant de la vision plus qu'adorable qu'il avait du visage rouge de Kuroko et de sa petite langue rose quémandant une nouvelle danse à sa congénère.

Quand finalement leurs bouches se séparèrent, Tetsuya resta collé contre sa lumière pendant quelques instants. Et Aomine dut résister à l'envi de le glisser avec lui sous ses draps tellement il était adorable, avec sa bouche entrouverte et ses lèvres encore rouge de leur premier baiser. Le plus petit fini néanmoins par se redresser en s'installant correctement sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'il osa regarder Daiki en face, ce dernier lui servi un sourire ravi, accentuant l'embarra du plus petit.

Néanmoins, il avait vraiment apprécié ce baiser. Il en aurait même redemandé ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tetsu !

L'interpellé poussa un soupire et leva les yeux vers son désormais petit-ami. Ce dernier, assit sur son lit d'hôpital, bataillait avec son plâtre qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer dans l'écharpe qui le maintenait surélevé. Il aimait enlever sa jambe de temps en temps pour son propre confort mais les médecins tenaient à ce qu'il la surélève le plus longtemps possible. Aomine ne savait pas pourquoi et n'avait de toute évidence pas prit la peine de leur demander. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ça « le faisait grave chier », en citant ses mots.

Kuroko coinça son marque-page entre deux feuilles et déposa son roman sur le petit meuble près de lui. Quittant la chaise sur laquelle il était installé, il s'approcha de sa lumière et attrapa sa jambe. Le bronzé se laissa faire docilement et grogna en guise de remerciement quand Tetsuya remit son pied dans l'écharpe.

- J'en ai marre de cet hôpital, bouda-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Horace disait que la patience adoucit tout mal sans remède.

- La bouffe est dégueux et on crève de chaud.

- Tu pourras bientôt sortir et retrouver ton appartement.

- Mouais ... Heureusement qu'il y a de jolies infirmières pour me distraire. ~

Ne faisant aucun commentaire, le turquoise regagna sa chaise et rouvrit son bouquin. N'appréciant que peu que son petit-ami s'intéresse d'avantage à ce livre qu'à lui, Aomine tenta de reporter l'attention sur lui.

- Je t'imagine bien dans une petite tenue d'infirmière bien courte, juste en dessous des fesses, avec des porte-jarretelles en dentelles ...

- Aomine-kun est un abruti.

Le concerné réprima une moue boudeuse, peu ravi que son copain détruise ainsi tous ses fantasmes. De plus, il avait parlé sans même lever le nez de son ouvrage. Franchement, s'il venait le voir, ce n'était pas pour bouquiner, mais pour lui ! Il serait plus logique qu'il lui apporte plus d'attention, non ? Et l'idée de l'avoir comme infirmier personnel lui donnait des idées pas très catholiques mais terriblement excitantes.

C'est alors qu'un brouhaha venant du couloir attira l'attention des deux bleus. L'instant d'après, le reste des Miracles se trouvaient devant la chambre, Momoi en tête. Elle poussa un cri de joie en déboulant dans la pièce.

- Dai-chan a l'air en pleine forme ! jubila-t-elle.

Les adolescents la suivirent dans la chambre et chacun saluèrent le convalescent à leur façon. Satsuki s'approcha du plâtre de son ami d'enfance et laissa ses doigts courir sur la surface parfaitement blanche. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers le bronzé.

- Je peux signer ton plâtre ?

- Euh ouais, si tu veux.

Elle dénicha un stylo et dessina un petit cœur sur le plâtre. Elle inscrivit également un petit message d'encouragement et signa, des cœurs en guise de points sur ses i. Kise manifesta alors son envi de faire de même et attrapa le crayon comme un relai. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il inscrivit un « Pour Aominecchi ! » avec un grand smiley. Daiki regarda l'inscription d'un air médusé.

- C'quoi ça ?

- C'est comme ça que je signe les autographes de mes fans, répondit-il, tout fier.

Satsuki poussa un petit rire devant l'air blasé de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier dut se résoudre à accepter que chacun de ses amis laissent un petit message sur son plâtre, si bien que quand chacun eut terminé, le blanc avait laissé place à une sorte de gros gribouillis.

Quand leurs camarades les quittèrent, Tetsuya ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de l'aspect du plâtre de sa lumière. Ce dernier poussa un petit grognement, adoptant un air boudeur que son ombre trouvait franchement adorable.

- T'as même pas signé mon plâtre, fit mine de se plaindre le bronzé.

Kuroko quitta sa chaise et se pencha pour déposer un petit bisou sur la joue de son petit-ami qui se senti rougir malgré lui.

- J'ai signé ta joue.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Un petit vent frais caressa les joues de Kuroko quand il quitta l'hôpital. Près de lui, s'habituant difficilement à ses béquilles, Aomine rageait de ne pas pouvoir poser son pied par terre. Le temps d'adaptation allait être long, mais c'était toujours mieux que l'écharpe au dessus du lit.

Après avoir réglé quelques détails avec l'accueil, Daiki avait enfin put quitter l'hôpital. Bien sûr, les médecins lui avait laissé une liste de choses à faire et à ne pas faire. Enfin, ils l'avaient surtout laissée à Kuroko, puisque le bronzé avait été distrait par ses béquilles pendant toute l'explication. Le turquoise se répétait mentalement les recommandations tandis que son petit-ami s'entraînait à marcher tout près de lui.

- Oi Tetsu, regarde ça !

Tetsuya tourna la tête vers Aomine qui se tenait en équilibre sur ses béquilles, ses genoux remontés contre son torse. Poussant un soupire exaspéré, le turquoise le rabroua comme une mère avec son enfant.

- Tu vas tomber, arrête de faire le pitre.

- Pff, t'es pas drôle.

Le taxi censé les ramener à l'appartement de Daiki s'engagea alors sur le parking de l'hôpital et s'arrêta devant les portes. Kuroko laissa son petit-ami y entrer en premier tandis qu'il chargeait sa valise dans le coffre. Il le rejoignit ensuite sur la banquette arrière, lui confisquant les béquilles qu'il s'amusait à prendre pour des pistolets. Tetsuya ignorait si c'était la joie de quitter l'hôpital qui le mettait dans un tel état, mais il semblait avoir perdu dix ans d'âge mental.

Le chauffeur les déposa au pied de l'appartement du bronzé et accepta avec un sourire le pourboire que lui tendait le turquoise. Ce dernier se saisit de la valise de sa lumière et le suivi dans les escaliers, s'adaptant à son rythme. L'arrivée au palier où se trouvait son studio parut comme une délivrance à Daiki qui ne sentait plus ses bras. Il laissa son petit-ami déverrouiller la serrure et le suivi dans l'appartement.

Ils rejoignirent le salon et le bronzé se laissa tomber dans son canapé, content de retrouver un environnement familier qui ne lui rappelait pas l'hôpital. Tetsuya le laissa se reposer et alla ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Quand il revint s'asseoir près de lui avec une feuille à la main, Aomine comprit aisément que ce qu'allait lui annoncer son ombre n'allait pas lui plaire.

En effet, le turquoise se trouvait en possession de la liste des choses à faire et à ne pas faire jusqu'à sa guérison complète. Il énuméra différents points, comme quoi il devait favoriser les laitages pour ses os et qu'il devait bien prendre ses médicaments chaque jour. Daiki écouta distraitement encore les recommandations, mais tiqua sur la dernière.

- Pas de basket pendant combien de temps ?! glapit-il.

- Deux mois.

- Mais j'vais mourir ! J'vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de jouer si longtemps !

- Si tu veux guérir, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais je suis guéri déjà ! Ils me foutent ce putain de plâtre juste pour me casser les couilles.

- Aomine-kun, calme-toi.

Cependant, seules les lèvres de Kuroko contre la bouche de Daiki parvinrent à consumer le venin qui s'en échappait. Calmé par ce baiser surprise, le bronzé relâcha tous ses muscles, laissant son petit-ami diriger le baiser en appréciant leur proximité. Après un baiser pour le moins agréable, le turquoise fini par reculer la tête. Assit sur les genoux de sa lumière, il lui caressa la joue alors que son regard était plongé dans le sien. Il colla alors son front contre celui de son petit-ami, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Contente toi de guérir pour le moment, fais-le pour moi.

Aomine tressaillit, hypnotisé par le regard céruléen de son petit ami.

- Promets-moi de revenir illuminer le terrain bientôt ...

- Je te le promets.

* * *

C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste enfin la suite de _Notre Drame Romantique_ =P J'ai eu du mal à le débuter mais le reste est venu tout seul, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira =) Bien qu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue, j'ignore quand arrivera la suite de la fiction. Une fois ce chapitre-là posté, je démarre la rédaction d'un O.S MuraMuro, puis ce sera le tour d'un nouveau chapitre des _Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard_. Donc je pense que l'Acte III sera en ligne d'ici deux semaines.

Merci à **Kaita-Chan**, **AliceGarden** & **JackB** pour les reviews ! :)

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	4. Acte III

**.o0 Acte Troisième 0o.**

Douze. C'est le nombre de jours qu'Aomine avait du attendre avant de pouvoir retourner au collège. Douze jours tout seul, c'est long. Douze jours tout seul avec une mobilité plus ou moins réduite, c'est encore plus long. Mais douze jours seul avec une mobilité plus ou moins réduite et SANS son copain, c'est carrément la déprime totale.

Avant ces jours-ci, jamais Daiki n'avait autant cru qu'il était possible d'atteindre un tel degré d'ennui. Pourtant, ça le connaissait ! Combien de temps passait-il allongé sur le toit du collège, à regarder défilé les nuages en tentant de les identifier à des animaux ou des objets ? Mais là, au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait se lever à n'importe quel moment et courir, courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes flageolent et que son cœur tambourine comme un fou dans sa poitrine qui se soulèverait à un rythme irrégulier. Aomine avait toujours aimé courir : il était fier de sa vitesse, de sa facilité à user de ses jambes pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Accélérer, ralentir, piler, repartir, flancher, sauter ... Ses jambes étaient pour lui la partie la plus pratique de son corps et pour cause, il possédait un jeu de jambe à en faire pâlir certains de jalousie.

Mais voilà, ses jambes, il n'avait pour le droit de s'en servir ... Pour courir, j'entends. Pour marcher, c'était une autre affaire, puisqu'il s'aidait de ses béquilles. Mais vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un courir avec des béquilles ? Non ? Normal, parce que ce serait complètement déplacé, illogique, dangereux et surtout stupide. Et Aomine possédait certes un nom dont le diminutif « ao » se laissait souvent remplacer par « aho », il n'était pas moins conscient que des actes irréfléchis ralentiraient sa guérison et retarderait son besoin de sentir de nouveau ses jambes s'allonger et le porter là où il le souhaitait et à la vitesse où il le souhaitait. La danse du vent dans ses cheveux couleur bleu encre et ses caresses sur ses joues lui manquaient tellement qu'il aurait tout donné pour briser ce plâtre et reprendre sa liberté. Car oui, pour Daiki, ces béquilles et ce plâtre étaient comme des chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier dans son propre logis, le plongeant dans une mélancolie qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Heureusement, dans le tumulte de ses sentiments, il y avait une force positive qui calmait l'orage. Sans Tetsuya, sûrement Aomine n'aurait-il jamais pu supporter sa convalescence. Il lui accordait une attention qui lui réchauffait le cœur, mettant un peu de calme dans le chao. La présence du turquoise à ses côtés était rassurante et plaisante. Même si, parfois, il ne venait le voir que pour une courte demi-heure, ça lui suffisait amplement. L'idée seule qu'il allait obligatoirement franchir la porte de son appartement à un moment donné de la journée parvenait à étouffer le feu dans son cœur, a refoulé ses envies de liberté pour les reconvertir en patience. Car il savait que le calvaire était bientôt terminé et qu'il pourrait ensuite profiter plus pleinement encore de son petit-ami, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour lui faire part de la grande affection qu'il portait à son égard. Avant l'accident, jamais Daiki n'aurait pu deviner à quel point les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ombre étaient si forts. Il avait toujours été attiré par ce petit être qui était pourtant si différent de lui. Alors que le bronzé était la représentation de la force sauvage et instinctive, Kuroko était celle de la patience et de la réflexion, mais aussi de la détermination. Il se savait moins fort que ces coéquipiers et pourtant, jamais il n'avait exprimé un sentiment d'infériorité. Il était utile à sa manière et cela semblait le conforter. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être au centre de l'action pour en ressentir de l'euphorie et profiter pleinement de leur victoire. Kuroko était indéniablement différent d'Aomine, et c'était sûrement cela qui attirait ce dernier. Cet être tellement contraire à lui, avec ses manières douces et délicates, représentait son pur alter-ego. Mais il l'aimait, passionnément. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, de sa morale contraire à la sienne, de son visage fermé et inexpressif qu'il savait pourtant lire aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert.

Il n'en doutait plus depuis longtemps. Il s'était complètement entiché du passeur de Teiko.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça en jour ... Mais le collège m'a manqué !

Kuroko poussa un léger soupire, faussement exaspéré. Cheminant à ses côtés, usant désormais très habilement de ses béquilles, Aomine observait autour de lui comme s'il découvrait Teiko pour la première fois. Bien sûr, le duo ne passa pas inaperçu et nombre d'élèves vinrent se renseigner de l'état de santé du bronzé. Pas le moins du monde gêné d'être le centre de toute les attentions, le bronzé répondait à leurs questions avec un panache digne des hauts représentants. Quand la foule se dispersait, ils pouvaient reprendre leur progression, Tetsuya veillant sur son petit-ami comme une mère avec son enfant. Il connaissait que trop bien la facilité d'emportement de Daiki et il ne souhaitait vraiment pas le voir user de ses béquilles pour remettre à sa place un plaisantin qui aurait osé se moquer de sa situation. Parce que si Aomine avait temporairement perdu la faculté d'user correctement de ses jambes, sa langue n'en restait pas moins empreinte d'un venin prêt à se déverser sur le premier osant l'affronter. Surtout qu'il avait désormais en main une arme capable de réduire au silence les prétentieux. Or, Kuroko ne voulait surtout pas d'ennuis. C'est dans cet optique qu'il gardait sa lumière à l'œil, prêt à la remettre sur le droit chemin dès qu'elle tenterait de s'en dévier ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

- Assieds-toi.

Daiki défigura son petit-ami pendant quelques secondes avant d'obéir et de s'asseoir à son bureau, prêt pour sa première journée de cours après ce qui lui semblait des années. Là encore, il fut assaillit de questions par ses camarades de classe, tous impressionnés par ses béquilles et son plâtre, comme s'ils en avaient jamais vu de leur vie. Ravi de pouvoir une fois encore se donner en spectacle, Aomine vanta son incroyable chance qui lui avait épargné des blessures bien pire qu'une fracture à la jambe. Heureusement pour Tetsuya – qui ne supportait plus d'entendre la même histoire depuis leur arrivée au collège – leur professeur pénétra dans la classe, mettant un terme aux discussions afin de débuter son cours.

Pendant les premières heures de la matinée, Kuroko s'étonna de l'attention que portait son petit-ami aux cours. En temps normal, il se serait affalé sur son bureau, et seul un coup de règle sur son bureau de la part du professeur aurait réussi à le tirer de son sommeil. Ces quelques jours cloitré chez lui l'avait plus ennuyé qu'il ne l'aurait crut : peut-être devrait-il goûter plus souvent à l'ennui total si cela le rendait attentif aux cours !

Les cours de la matinée s'achevèrent plutôt rapidement au goût de Tetsuya et c'est en calquant sa vitesse sur celle de son petit-ami qu'ils se rendirent à l'extérieur afin de déjeuner sous le beau soleil de ce début de printemps. Le temps était plutôt clément et le bleuté voulait en profiter le plus possible, surtout que prendre l'air ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour Daiki qui avait passé suffisamment de temps entre quatre murs. Puisque Kuroko ne pouvait rien faire pour accélérer la guérison de sa lumière, il se contentait de rendre sa convalescence plus agréable, en lui témoignant des petites attentions que le bronzé ne manquait pas de remarquer, même s'il ne disait rien. Il savait bien que, malgré les apparences, Tetsuya était plutôt du genre timide et qu'il s'esquiverait sans aucun doute s'il se mettait à lui parler des égards qu'il lui témoignait. Alors le bronzé se contentait d'en profiter pleinement, se laissant même nourrir avec un ravissement plus que remarquable.

Ce jour n'échappait pas à la règle. Assit au pied d'un chêne, le collégien acceptait avec joie la tomate cerise piquée sur la fourchette de son petit-ami. Ce dernier le regardait mâcher avec attention, guettant le moindre signe de dégoût sur le visage de sa lumière. Mais de toute évidence, le bentô qu'il lui avait préparé avec Sachiko était à son goût, et Daiki rouvrit de lui-même la bouche pour redemander une bouchée.

Bien sûr, ce spectacle insolite n'échappait à personne. La rumeur comme quoi Kuroko et Aomine sortaient ensembles avait déjà fait le tour du collège et les friands de potins s'étaient depuis longtemps mit à la recherche d'un détail croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Les membres du club journalisme étaient même venu voir les principaux protagonistes qui avait bien évidement décliné leur demande de reportage. Le duo ne pouvait désormais plus se déplacer sans qu'une foule d'élèves ne soit dans leurs dos, et cela commençait à sérieusement énervé le convalescent qui ne pouvait même plus regarder son petit-ami sans que les collégiennes yaoistes ne poussent des « kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah » à déchirer les tympans. Heureusement, le seul fait d'avoir mit un pied dans le gymnase où se déroulait l'entraînement de l'équipe de basketball dispersait les curieux, peu désireux de se frotter au capitaine de l'équipe.

C'est en poussant un long soupire rassuré que le duo rejoignit leurs coéquipiers, qui étaient bien sûr au courant de la rumeur qui faisait le tour du collège. Kise avoua même qu'il avait reçu plusieurs lettres d'amour de la part de garçons lui demandant s'il était également de ce bord.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! vociféra Daiki. On est pas des bêtes de foire !

- Les couples homosexuels ne court pas les rues, tenta de justifier Midorima.

- J'en ai rien à foutre, grommela le principal concerné, s'ils me foutent pas vite la paix j'les tue à coup de béquilles.

- N'y pensons plus, trancha Akashi. Commençons plutôt l'entraînement.

Alors que les autres rejoignaient les vestiaires, Aomine rejoignit bon gré mal gré le banc afin de s'y installer, se demandant pourquoi sa présence était indispensable. Ca lui foutait même les boules de voir les autres jouer alors qu'il devait rester immobile.

L'entraînement se déroula plutôt bien dans l'ensemble mais quand, à la fin de la séance, il chercha sa lumière du regard, il ne la trouva nulle part. Daiki avait quitté les lieux sans rien lui dire, s'échappant comme un voleur en fuite. Désireux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, le turquoise se hâta de se doucher et de s'habiller avant de se rendre chez le bronzé, qui s'y trouvait sans aucun doute possible ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Aomine poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, augmentant encore la colère qui bouillonnait en son petit-ami. Kuroko avait visé juste : le collégien avait quitté le collège pendant l'entraînement et était retourné chez lui, seul, sans même laisser un petit message sur le portable de son copain. Et ce dernier n'appréciait vraiment pas l'attitude je-m'en-foutiste de sa lumière pendant qu'il lui remontait les bretelles. Aomine semblait même n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, comme si les remontrances de Tetsuya lui passaient au dessus de la tête.

- Je me suis inquiété, continua Tetsuya.

- J'n'allais pas m'perdre, je sais où j'habite quand même !

- Et s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Arrête de me couver, t'es pas ma mère !

La frustration qu'avait ressenti le collégien en voyant ses camarades jouer juste sous ses yeux s'était convertie en colère qu'il déversait désormais sur son petit-ami par le biais de paroles blessantes et de regards noirs. Bien évidement, il en fallait plus pour décourager Kuroko qui tenta une dernière pique.

- Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable.

- Ouais, doublé d'un égoïste.

Ne voulant pas s'énerver davantage contre son petit-ami, Tetsuya récupéra ses affaires et quitta l'appartement de sa lumière, profondément blessé par son comportement. Il faisait son maximum pour que sa convalescence se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles mais Daiki faisait fi de cela et arrivait encore à être désagréable. Voilà une drôle de façon de le remercier !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants, la situation entre Aomine et Kuroko ne s'améliora guère. Le premier n'attendait même plus son copain devant chez lui pour se rendre ensemble au collège, ce qui avait pour résultat d'augmenter encore la tristesse du turquoise. Le bleuté s'était même mit à l'éviter, disparaissant aux heures de pause pour ne pas tomber sur son petit-ami courroucé. Tetsuya avait alors arrête d'essayer de le raisonner, quand bien même cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Son abattement n'échappa pas à ses coéquipiers, et surtout pas à Akashi qui avait depuis longtemps remarqué la distance qui s'était installée entre les deux bleus.

Pendant un entraînement, alors que le turquoise ratait une énième passe, le capitaine l'appela près de lui. Abandonnant Kise – avec qui il s'entraînait – Kuroko rejoignit le rouge qui l'observa de longues secondes avant de prendre la parole :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? le questionna le plus petit.

- Entre Daiki et toi.

Tetsuya baissa les yeux, plutôt embarrassé qu'on lui pose cette question. Il n'aimait pas spécialement parler de sa vie privée et évoquer la dispute entre lui et sa lumière ne lui plaisait guère. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se livrer afin de se soulager de ses peines. Même si désormais tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles portaient une oreille attentive à la confession du turquoise, ce dernier ne recula pas et s'exprima :

- Nous nous sommes disputé. Il n'a apparemment pas apprécié de nous voir nous entrainer pendant que lui devait rester sur le banc sans avoir la possibilité de se joindre à nous. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison mais en vain, il a commencé à me proférer des insultes que je ne répéterais pas et je suis parti. Depuis, il m'évite comme la peste.

Un silence cueillit les paroles du plus petit. De toute évidence, Aomine ne supportait plus cette inaction permanente. Il avait envi de jouer, de sortir le ballon dans ses mains, se frissonner sous l'adrénaline d'un bon match.

- Aominecchi exagère ! se révolta Kise. Kurokocchi n'y est pour rien s'il ne peut pas jouer !

- Mais j'aurais du y penser, se justifia Tetsuya. J'aurais du savoir que le faire venir à l'entraînement ne lui ferait pas plaisir, lui qui aime tellement jouer.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Akashi, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Les yeux rouge sang du capitaine défigurait le passeur, qui restait tout à fait calme, même sous un tel regard.

- Nous pouvons le faire jouer, continua le rouge.

- Jouer ? Mais comment ? s'enquit le blond.

- Il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses jambes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ses mains, oui.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? le questionna Midorima.

- Vous verrez bien.

Personne ne protesta, chacun faisait confiance à leur capitaine. Ce dernier étira un léger sourire, certain que son plan fonctionnerait à merveille.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Putain Kise où tu m'emmènes ? grommela Aomine en suivant son camarade.

- Tu verras !

Akashi avait décidé de mettre son plan en action dès le lendemain. Kise avait été chargé de conduire Daiki au gymnase, et cela de la manière dont il le souhaitait. Sachant pertinemment que lui demander de l'accompagner serait inutile, il lui avait plutôt bandé les yeux en lui promettait de lui rendre la vue s'il le suivait. Pour ne pas qu'il tombe à cause de ses béquilles, Ryouta cheminait près du blessé en veillant sur sa progression, prêt à le rattraper au moindre signe de défaillance. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent au gymnase sans aucun problème et Kise retira le bandeau du bronzé dès qu'ils furent arrivés.

- Au gymnase ? s'énerva le collégien à la peau foncée. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?!

Mais le blond se contenta de lui sourire béatement, peu enclin à lui dévoiler le pourquoi du comment. Alors que Daiki s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de béquille bien placé, Seijuro se planta devant lui, calme comme à son habitude.

- Tu es en pleine forme, Daiki.

- A quoi rime tous ça ? vociféra le blessé.

- Comment ça ? C'est l'heure de l'entraînement.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pas le droit d'utiliser tes jambes, certes, mais il te reste tes mains.

Aomine le défigura avec suspicions, se demandant encore quel plan tordu avait échafaudé son capitaine. Ce dernier l'invita alors à s'asseoir sur une chaise, placée devant un panier. Aussitôt fut-il assit que Kuroko sorti de l'ombre, un ballon entre les mains. Le plus grand n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà la balle fonçait vers lui. Il la manqua de loin, grognant de frustration.

- Entraînons-nous, Aomine-kun.

- A quoi ?

- Aux passes.

De nouveau, le bronzé ne parvint pas à rattraper le ballon que venait de lui lancer son ombre. Agacé par ce second échec, il fronça les sourcils et lui ordonna de recommencer. Plutôt heureux de voir de nouveau la flamme de la détermination brûler dans le regard bleu nuit de sa lumière, il lui obéit sans rien dire, se contentant de sourire. Les passes redoublèrent, plus rapides au fur et à mesure que l'entrainement durait. Au départ, Daiki eut beaucoup de mal à les réceptionner. D'habitude, il comptait sur son jeu de jambe pour sauter, avancer, reculer ou faire un pas de côté afin d'attraper le ballon. Là, il ne pouvait compter que sur ses mains, ce qui était fort différent.

A la fin de la séance, même s'il était resté assit sur une chaise tout le long, Aomine ressenti quand même une fatigue importante. Il pensait avoir une prise formidable sur le ballon mais l'entraînement venait de le prouver qu'il avait encore des efforts à faire. Il avait tellement mal aux bras qu'utiliser ses béquilles était un véritable supplice, c'est pourquoi Akashi accepta de le raccompagner en voiture à son appartement.

Grâce au plan du capitaine de l'équipe, Daiki semblait avoir retrouvé son esprit combatif et revenait aux entraînements avec la fougue qui l'avait toujours habité avant son accident. Sa relation avec Tetsuya s'était améliorée et ils avaient oublié la dispute qui les avait déchirés quelques temps auparavant. Ces séances spéciales était bénéfique autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, car l'un affinait ses techniques en passe en travaillant leur vitesse, leur force et leur trajectoire tandis que l'autre renforçait sa prise sur le ballon, développait l'agilité de ses bras et améliorait ses tirs pour marquer toujours de meilleurs paniers.

Akashi assistait à quasiment tous les entraînements spéciaux des deux bleus, observant leur progrès avec une certaine fierté. Il avait encore trouvé un moyen de renforcer ce duo prometteur, tant sur le terrain que sur le plan sentimental. Son propre génie l'étonnait vraiment, parfois.

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Ces visites me soulent !

Kuroko jeta un regard en coin à sa lumière. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Il devait presque le tirer jusqu'à l'hôpital pour son contrôle hebdomadaire. Sa jambe se consolidait de jours en jours et il pourrait bientôt dire adieu au plâtre, qui serait remplacé par une attelle. C'était déjà plus simple ! Rien que pour la douche ... Tetsuya commençait à ne plus supporter de devoir aider Daiki à se laver, car ce dernier ne poussait s'empêcher de lui faire la liste de ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'excitants dans une baignoire. Les hormones de sa lumière étaient en pleine effervescence, malheureusement pour le turquoise !

Ce jour-là, Daiki se prêta bon gré mal gré aux exercices du médecin, espérant que c'était enfin le moment de le débarrasser de ce poids à sa jambe. Il répondit avec franchise aux questions qui lui était posée sur la douleur qu'il ressentait en exécutant tel et tel mouvement, sachant pertinemment que, s'il mentait, le docteur le saurait forcément.

- C'est parfait, nous allons pouvoir vous enlever votre plâtre, déclara le médecin une fois les examens terminés.

Le blessé retint un cri de joie : enfin, il allait se débarrasser de cette horreur qui l'agaçait depuis suffisamment longtemps. Le docteur sortit une petite scie du placard et la mit en marche. En voyant que son patient n'était pas rassuré, il utilisa la main dans la paume de sa main, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. C'est tout de même peu rassuré que Daiki le laissa lui découper le plâtre, trop content qu'il disparaisse pour se plaindre. Quand sa jambe fut enfin libre, il la bougea avec joie, s'étonnant désormais de sa légèreté. Le médecin lui plaça alors son attelle en lui expliquant comment bien la serrer.

- Je vais également vous prescrire des séances de rééducation pendant quelques semaines. Votre jambe est restée immobile longtemps, vous en avez grandement besoin.

Aomine opina du chef, près à suivre n'importe quelle séance tant qu'il pouvait guérir. Son inactivité – malgré les entraînements spéciaux avec Kuroko – commençait à lui peser, il avait besoin de bouger de nouveau, de reprendre enfin sa petite vie tranquille.

N'ayant plus trop besoin de ses béquilles, il tenta de les utiliser le moins possible en quittant l'hôpital avec son petit-ami. Même s'il boitait, le seul fait de pouvoir de nouveau poser son pied par terre était une preuve de sa guérison avancée. Jamais il n'aurait cru avant son accident qu'il était possible de tomber dans une telle morosité en perdant temporairement l'usage de sa jambe. Il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux les personnes à mobilité réduite et se promettait de se montrer plus délicat à leur égard dès à présent.

**oOoOoOoOo**

L'entraînement de l'équipe de basketball du collège Teiko avait commencé depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais les titulaires étaient tellement concentrés sur leur jeu qu'ils ne virent pas leur duo prodige rejoindre le petit local où ils entreposaient le matériel de sport.

Installant Kuroko sur une pile de tapis de gymnastique pour le mettre à peu près à sa hauteur, Daiki ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son ombre, les dévorant avec un appétit signe d'une bête sauvage. Enroulant les épaules de sa lumière avec ses bras, Tetsuya répondit à ses baisers avec passion, acceptant avec joie le ballet qu'il venait de lui proposer par le biais de douces caresses contre sa langue.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, le duo ressentait cette folle envie de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Il devenait presque difficile d'être l'un à côté de l'autre sans ressentir cette envie irrésistible de se caresser. Avant ce jour, Aomine était toujours parvenu à refouler ses envies. Mais là, il n'y tenait plus. Il était plus que temps qu'il marque Kuroko comme sien, et pour cela le turquoise devait se donner corps et âme.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, Tetsuya s'abandonna complètement à son petit-ami, gémissant sous ses caresses et rougissant sous ses baisers éprit d'un amour auquel il ne doutait plus depuis bien longtemps. Il offrit sa première fois à son copain qui, fier de ce privilège, se fit une mission de lui laisser un souvenir impérissable de leur étreinte passionnée. C'est donc à quelques mètres à peine de leur coéquipiers que les bleutés firent l'amour pour la première fois, complètement emportés dans le tsunami de leurs sentiments...

Depuis ce jour, Daiki et Tetsuya formaient un couple encore plus épanouit, qui ne cherchait encore moins qu'avant à cacher leur relation. Ils s'aimaient et n'avait pas du tout honte le montrer au monde entier. Après tout, pourquoi ignorer ce qu'ils étaient ? S'ils s'aimaient, personne n'avait le droit de les priver de leur bonheur, pas même leurs parents.

Parce que les appels du cœur n'avaient pas le droit d'être ignorer ... N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

& voilà le chapitre final de Notre Drame Romantique ! Il sera bien évidemment suivi d'un épilogue qui ne tardera pas à suivre. Cette fiction n'avait pas pour projet d'être longue, mais j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous aura plut tout le long ! Je ne ferais pas mon grand speech de fin de fiction ici, je vous donne rendez-vous très prochainement pour l'épilogue !

Kisu ! _Moona-sama_


	5. Epilogue

**.o0 Epilogue 0o.**

_« Bip bip bip ... »_

Sortant péniblement des draps dans lesquels elle était tellement bien, la main de Tetsuya s'abattit sur son réveil, plus lourde encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le lundi, sûrement le pire jour de la semaine pour chaque être humain de la Terre. Surtout lorsque l'on a passé le week-end avec son copain hyperactif qui ne vous laisse pas une seconde répit.

Quittant à contrecœur son cher et tendre lit, Kuroko s'étira en poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses cheveux autant en pagaille qu'à l'accoutumé, il ouvrit ses volets, appréciant la caresse de ce vent d'automne sur son visage pâle. S'arrachant à cette sensation agréable, il fit son lit et extirpa son uniforme de son placard. Puis, direction la douche !

- Tetsu-nii, bonjour !

Tetsuya offrit un sourire à sa jeune sœur quand il arriva dans le salon. Déjà habillée et coiffée, Sachiko terminait le petit déjeuné. Son aîné l'aida à tout poser sur la table et ils déjeunèrent en silence, le bleuté se régalant une fois de plus de la cuisine de sa cadette. Il l'aida ensuite à préparer les bentôs et, une fois ses dents brossées, il quitta la maison en conseillant à sa jeune sœur de faire attention sur la route.

Ajustant son foulard autour de son cou, le collégien rejoignit rapidement le point de rendez-vous, où Aomine et lui avaient depuis longtemps prit l'habitude de se retrouver pour se rendre ensembles au collège. Le bronzé arriva quelques secondes à peine après son petit-ami et le salua d'un baiser chaste sur les lèvres, nullement dérangé d'être en pleine. Cachant habilement son embarra, le turquoise somma son coéquipier de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Puisqu'un silence presque religieux s'était installé, Daiki décida d'y mettre un terme :

- Alors, c'est toujours ok pour ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air emballé !

- Si je ne voulais pas, je te l'aurais dit.

- C'est peut-être le film qui ne t'attire pas ...

- Si si, il a l'air vraiment bien. J'ai hâte de le voir.

Aomine fit une moue suspicieuse. A chaque fois qu'il proposait des rendez-vous à son copain, il ne paraissait jamais vraiment emballé. Appréciait-il leurs sorties ? Bah ! C'était Tetsuya après tout. Daiki ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir sautiller de joie ou frémir d'impatience. Le plus petit n'était pas une personne de ce genre.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du passage piéton où le bronzé avait eu son accident, Kuroko lui barra le chemin, surveillant avec attention le petit bonhomme, guettant le moment opportun pour passer.

- Tetsu, j'ai compris la leçon !

- On ne sait jamais.

Daiki poussa un soupir mais obtempéra, se frappant de nouveau contre la détermination de son petit-ami. Ce dernier ne se poussa du chemin que lorsque que les voitures s'arrêtèrent et que la foule se jette sur le passage piéton. Serrant fermement la main de sa lumière dans la sienne, Tetsuya traversa la masse compacte de gens en jouant des coudes pour parvenir le plus rapidement de l'autre côté. Ce n'est qu'une fois en sûreté sur le trottoir que le turquoise se détendit, ne lâchant pas la main d'Aomine pour autant. Ce dernier se garda bien de s'en plaindre, resserrant plutôt l'étreinte. C'est donc main dans la main qu'ils rejoignirent Teiko ...

**oOoOoOo**

Détendu, les épaules lâches, Kise dribblait en excluant tous bruits nuisibles à sa concentration. Ce mouvement, voilà des semaines qu'il le répétait. Il sentait le regard brûlant d'Akashi dans son dos, prêt à lui remontrer les bretelles si, cette fois encore, il ratait le panier. C'est pourquoi le blond se concentrait autant, son attention toute focalisée sur la balle qui rebondissait entre ses doigts et le sol lisse du gymnase. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Ni les cris des autres joueurs, ni la dispute entre Midorima et Murasakibara vis-à-vis d'un papier de sucrerie traînant par terre. Ryouta était parfaitement calme. Il réussirait, cette fois.

Quand il jugea que le meilleur moment se présentait, il rouvrit subitement ses yeux dorés et attrapa la balle ... Qui disparu alors d'entre ses doigts.

Se redressant, tout penaud, il fit la moue en voyant Aomine à quelques mètres de lui, faisant tourner le ballon sur son index. Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres, et Kise mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Aominecchi ! Tu as tout gâché, j'allais réussir cette fois !

- C'est ce que tu dis depuis une semaine, railla le bronzé.

- Daiki, rends-lui son ballon, soupira Kuroko.

Le susnommé grogna et lança la balle au blond qui l'attrapa agilement. Boudeurs, ils se tournèrent le dos, l'un déçu d'avoir été coupé en plein entraînement, l'autre quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir été rabroué par son copain devant les autres.

Néanmoins, depuis le retour de Daiki aux entraînements, la gaieté était revenue enchanter les séances. Tous semblaient ravis du retour de leur lumière qui, dans son cas, était plus qu'heureux de rejouer à nouveau avec son équipe. Grâce à ses entraînements spéciaux avec Kuroko pendant sa convalescence, sa prise sur le ballon n'était plus la même et sa maîtrise de ses propres bras et mains s'était largement accrue. Il devenait d'ailleurs fort difficile pour ses coéquipiers de lui reprendre la balle, disparaissant à droite ou à gauche à une vitesse presque surhumaine.

L'accident d'Aomine semblait bien loin désormais, et ne restait plus qu'un souvenir désireux d'être oublié. Le bronzé étant parfaitement guéri, il pouvait de nouveau ressentir l'adrénaline d'un bon match agité son corps et reprendre sa vie là où ce maudit accident l'avait laissé. Plus rien ne l'empêcherait de devenir le meilleur, désormais.

**oOoOoOo**

Bien que l'accident de voiture avait causé bien des déboires à Kuroko et Aomine, il avait eu le mérite de les rapprocher, et ce plus que chacun des deux protagonistes ne l'avait espéré. C'est vrai, qui aurait cru que ce nid de poule sur le chemin de leur vie leur aurait permit de se rapprocher de la sorte ? Leurs chemins étaient destinés à se croiser depuis le début par le biais de cette crevasse, c'était un fait indéniable. Cet accident n'avait finalement rien de négatif si on regardait bien ... Néanmoins, ils ignoraient qu'un autre accident, hautement plus grave, les séparerait à jamais ...

Mais pour l'heure, laissons-les s'aimer ...

* * *

Et oui, _Notre Drame Romantique_, c'est fini o/ Cette fiction n'avait pas pour projet d'être longue, c'était juste un moyen pour moi d'écrire un peu de AoKuro et surtout d'essayer de m'entraîner à décrire davantage les sentiments de mes personnages ... J'espère avoir réussi à m'améliorer ! ;) En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi le long de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu du début à la fin !

Je vous donne rendez-vous chez mes autres fictions, soit celle que j'ai en cours ( _Les Jeux de l'Amour & du Hasard_ ) ainsi que le nouveau projet, _Kawaii Neko_, en ligne très prochainement !

Kisu ! Moona-sama


End file.
